Rayne
by Stormbender
Summary: My name is Rayne, and I'm an orphan. One night, I had a dream, a strange dream. When I awoke, I was in a whole other world...
1. Chapter 1

I sat by the window, watching the happy families walk by. They didn't even glance my way. A light snow started to fall, and I shivered. _This house, _I thought, _seriously needs a new heating system. _I sighed. Even if we _did _get better heating, the heat would all go straight to Miss Ellen's room. I focused on the passing families to get my mind off the cold. How I wished to be a part of one, laughing and having fun. I placed my hand on my necklace, which is in the shape of a flower with a diamond in the middle. It was the only thing of value that I owned, and the only thing left of my family.

"**Rayne!"** When I heard my name, I automatically tucked my necklace under my shirt. If Miss Ellen found it, she'd snatch it for herself in a heartbeat.

"Y-Yes, Miss Ellen?" I said nervously.

"Have you completed your chores?" she demanded furiously.

"Yes ma'am, I have."

She glared at me. "Then go to bed! No lying around!" I nodded, and dashed to my room. Actually, it's not _my _room. I share it with thirteen other orphans. I'm the second oldest. I climbed in bed and soon fell asleep.

(Rayne's dream)

I was surrounded by darkness. Suddenly, and bright light flashed, and I squinted. I stepped into the light, but unwillingly. A strange force was pulling me. A series of scenes flashed before my eyes.

A knife at my throat… 

_Fire destroying a forest…_

_My necklace glowing…_

_A kiss…_

Suddenly, everything went black, and I screamed.

_Sorry so short, guys! I wanted to leave you in suspense. What d'ya think of my first chapter? Please reply!_


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko was sitting at a desk, pouring over a map with many lines drawn all over it. "We haven't seen the Avatar in five days…" he muttered. "Where could he be?" Suddenly, one of the firebenders enters the room. "What do you want?" Zuko asked angrily.

"Sir, there's someone in the water. Female, and Fire Nation by the looks of the clothing. What are your orders?"

"They might have information about the Avatar… Get them onto the ship!"

LATER

As the crew pulled the girl onto the deck, Zuko looked at her. _Wow,_ he thought, _she's really pretty… _He turned to his crew. "Take her to a room!" he ordered. One firebender began to drag the girl by her arm. "On second thought, I'll take her." Zuko picked the girl up. As he walked down the hallway, he noticed the terrified expression on her face, as if she was having a nightmare. She shivered, and Zuko entered the room. He pulled back the covers of the bed and gently laid her down. Just as he pulled the sheets on top of her, her eyes slowly opened. She stared at him for a moment, and suddenly her eyes opened wide. She screamed at the top of her lungs.


	3. Chapter 3

_Where am I? _I thought. I could feel a mattress beneath me and warm sheets on top of me. I slowly opened my eyes. There was a boy in front of me, and as my vision cleared I could see a scar on his left eye. My eyes widened, and I screamed. I tried to move, to run, but my body wouldn't cooperate. The boy held me down with one arm, anyway. An elderly man ran into the room.

"Prince Zuko! What's going on?" he inquired.

"She won't calm down!" He was now struggling to hold me down. I swiped at his face, but only brushed his cheek. The old man walked over to the bed.

"Calm down, child!" he said. I could tell he was trying to be kind, but I ignored him. I smacked the boy on his hand, making him let go of me, and I jumped out of bed. Screaming, I ran out the door and down the hall. Wind whipped my face as I ran onto a deck. I could hear water rushing, and the stomp of feet. The boy was catching up to me, but I was trapped by water. The boy ran towards me, and I backed away.

"Wh-Who are you?" I stammered. "What d-do you want w-with m-me?"

"We found you in the ocean!" he screamed, so fiercely that a tear trickled down my face. "We saved your life! You would've drowned!" By this time, small rivers of tears were flowing down my face. I shivered and hugged myself as the boy yelled at me. The old man stepped onto the deck.

"Prince Zuko! Stop yelling! Can you not see that your guest is upset?" The boy looked at me. His expression softened when he saw my tears and my terrified expression.

"Sorry…" he mumbled. I nodded, too shaken to speak. My head was pounding, and I felt queasy. Clutching my head, I sank to my knees. The world around me began to spin until it was all a big blur, and I laid on the ground, shivering. I heard the thud of the boy's boots as he ran towards me. I could only hear parts of sentences. "Is… okay?" came the boy's voice.

"…..don't know…. her…. bed," said the old man. I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Zuko stood over the girl's body. She was unconscious. "Is she okay?"

Iroh sighed. "I don't know. We should probably put her in bed."

Zuko nodded and picked the girl up. He carefully carried her down the hallway and placed her in bed. Silently, he walked out of the room and shut the door.

   

I awoke to the sound of gently falling rain. I opened my eyes, expecting to see thirteen other beds in a cold, bare room. Instead, I saw a beautifully decorated room! I sat up and looked around. There was a mahogany bureau and matching mahogany desk and chair, all with intricate carvings. There were shimmery golden curtains and bright crimson-painted walls. As I looked at the bed I was in, I saw a dark red quilt with a fire-like symbol on it. I gasped, taking in the beauty of it all. "Where in the world am I?" I wondered aloud.

"You're on my ship."

I nearly fell off the bed in surprise. "You startled me!" I yelled. The boy – the same one I saw earlier - just gave a tiny laugh.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Rayne." I answered. "What about you?"

"My name is Prince Zuko."

"Would you care to explain what I'm doing here?"

"We found you floating in the ocean."

I sat up straight and pulled the blankets up to my chin. "So how did I get in the ocean?" I murmured. All of a sudden, my stomach started growling. I put my hand on it and smiled sheepishly at Zuko. "Guess I'm hungry…"

"Do you want food? Come." He walked out of the room, motioning for me to follow. I stood up and walked after him. Zuko led me to a lavishly decorated dining room. I gasped.

"This is a beautiful room!"

"Have a seat." Zuko said. The old man was already there.

"What nation are you from?" the old man inquired.

"Nation?" I was confused. "Do you mean country? If that's what you mean, I'm from the United States of America."

Now they looked confused. "United States of America?" Zuko asked. "Aren't you from the Fire Nation? You're wearing Fire Nation colors."

"I don't know what that is… Sorry…" I said as I nibbled on a roll. "Could you explain it?"

Zuko and the old man looked at each other. "Well," Zuko began, "there are four elements…"

   

_Hi, guys! Just so ya know, when I put three of these:    on the page, it means I'm either switching point of views, switching setting, or changing the time._


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, I understand now."

"Have you seen or heard _anything _about the Avatar?" Zuko asked eagerly.

"I'm sorry, no. I think that, somehow, I was transported here from my world. I know it sounds crazy, but it's the only thing I could think of."

"Right…"

"Anyway, what does the Avatar look like? I'll help you find him."

Zuko held up a poster of a bald child with an arrow on his head. "This is the Avatar. He's traveling with two Water Tribe citizens on a giant flying bison."

"Giant flying bison? Whatever." I yawned. "Um, can I go to bed? I'm tired." Zuko nodded, and I walked to my room.

I laid on my bed and tried to sleep, but couldn't. I _was_ tired, but I couldn't stop thinking about Zuko. Was it right for him to hunt the Avatar? I didn't think so, but I owed my life to Zuko. I laid there for hours, and eventually fell into a restless sleep.

  

Zuko was lying in bed when he heard a sound coming from Rayne's room. He stood up and went to see what it was. He saw Rayne's door slightly ajar, and peered in to see what the sound was. Rayne was lying on her bed, singing softly.

"_I'll always be there for you,_

_In the air, water, earth, and fire too._

_Just look all around you everywhere._

_I swear I will be there._

_As long as the sea is ever flowing,_

_And the sun and the moon are always glowing,_

_Just look all around you everywhere._

_I swear I will be there._

_As long as the earth is always firm,_

_And the sun and the moon always turn,_

_Just look all around you everywhere._

_I swear I will be there._

_As long as the fire of your soul is bright,_

_And the sun and the moon never lose light,_

_Just look all around you everywhere._

_I swear I will be there._

_As long as the air around you is pure,_

_And the sun and moon always soar,_

_Just look all around you everywhere._

_I swear I will be there."_

Rayne laid her head on her pillow and cried, her shoulders shaking with sobs. Zuko silently left and went to his room.



I laid on my bed and wept. I was thinking of my mother. She had always sung a song to me. Well, before she abandoned me when I was a baby. I don't know how I remember it, but I do. I stood up and walked to the window. The gentle rain had turned into a small storm. I opened the window and leaned out. "Why did you abandon me?" I shouted, the thunder muffling my screams. "You said you'd always be there for me! But you're not…" I watched the sea churn and the rain fall. Eventually. I fell asleep against the wall, tears pouring down my face.



_I know, it's a lame song. Please don't criticize the song!_


End file.
